ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers (sequel trilogy)
Transformers: Rise of the Unicronians is a movie that will possibly take place sometime after Transformers: Dark of the Moon, directed by Steven Spielberg. Plot Some years after the battle in Chicago in 2011, the Autobots have continued living in peace with their human allies, finishing up making Autobot City in an isolated region of Earth. But they soon learn of a new threat to the universe - Unicron. Characters Humans *'Dan "Buster" Witwicky': Sam Witwicky's younger cousin, who joins the Autobot cause when Sam bows out. Bumblebee and him develop a rapport. *'Sari': Buster's childhood sweetheart. Speaks with a Southern accent. *'Chip Chase': Buster's best friend, a brainy teenager who assists Perceptor in upgrading Autobot systems and defenses. His best Autobot friend is Hot Rod, who plays a role toward him like Bumblebee for his cousin. *'Marissa Faireborn': NEST member and Autobot ally who helps organize NEST into the Earth Defense Command. Autobots In the years following the battle in Chicago, the Autobots now make their home in Autobot City which was built by humans and Autobots. *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): Following the battle in Chicago, Optimus Prime has fully recovered from his wounds of that battle. Retains his trailer which he uses for his Super Mode as well as his Peterbilt 379 18-wheeler mode. Discovers the Star Saber (The Autobots' version of King Arthur's Excalibur) which was once wielded by Prima, leader of the original Seven Primes and discovers he is a decendant of Prima himself. Using both the Star Saber and the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus manages to destroy both Galvatron and Unicron forever. *'Bumblebee': Formerly Sam Witwicky's guardian, the young scout continues his job making sure no trouble arises, and takes "Buster" Witwicky under his wing. Upgrades to a 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. *'Ratchet' (voiced by Robert Foxworth): Continues to serve as chief medic to the Autobots. Retains his AM General Hummer H2 mode. *'Sideswipe' (voiced by James Remar): Still one of the fasted Autobots and is combat instructor. Retains his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible mode. *'Mirage' (voiced by Francesco Quinn): Still one of the best spies the Autobots have. Retains his Ferrari 458 Italia mode. Called "Dino" in the film. *'Prowl' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Military strategist and one of Optimus Prime's chief lieutenants. Transforms into a Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. *'Kup' (voiced by R. Lee Ermey): Prime's oldest friend who sees it as his duty to keep the younger 'bots on the right course. Transforms into a 1953 Ford F-100 pickup. *'Perceptor': The new Autobot scientist, Wheeljack/Que's old friend. Transformers into a minivan packed with science equipment. *'Wreckers': Mechanics and commando team. **'Springer' (voiced by Patrick Warburton): Transforms into an AgustaWestland Apache helicopter; has returned from space to become one of Optimus Prime's chief lieutenants and leader of the Wreckers. **'Roadbuster' (voiced by Ron Bottitta): Springer's second-in-command. Transforms into Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #88 AMP Energy/National Guard stock car. **'Leadfoot' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Transforms into Juan Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #42 Target stock car. **'Topspin' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): Transforms into Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #48 Lowe's/Kobalt stock car. **'Hot Rod' (voiced by Chris Pine): A young upstart who Prime seems to have a special concern for. Kup's main source of headaches, but his bravery and honesty are never in question. Transforms into a 2012 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport. *'Dinobots': A team of former Decepticons who joined the Autobots under Optimus Prime's leadership. The reason behind their speech impediment is because of various battles against their former Decepticon allies. **'Grimlock' (voiced by Richard Epcar): Transforming into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus, Grimlock is the team leader of the Dinobots and one of Optimus Prime's chief lieutenants. Prefers to fight with honor. **'Snarl' (voiced by Steven Blum): Transforming into a mechanical Triceratops, Snarl is second-in-command of the Dinobots. Called "Slag" in the film. **'Sludge' (voiced by Tom Wyner): Transforming into a mechanical Brachiosaurus, Sludge is the wise elder of the Dinobots whose speech impediment isn't as bad as the others. **'Swoop' (voiced by Lex Lang): Transforming into a mechanical Pteranodon, Swoop serves as the Dinobots' aerial recon scout. *'Omega Supreme' (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan): Transforms into a giant Autobot spaceship similar to the Ark and the Xantium, called the Axalon. One of the Great Guardians of Cybertron, the Omega Sentinels. Unearthed by the Autobots in the outback of Australia some time after the battle in Chicago, Omega Supreme is appointed Guardian of the new Autobot City. Villains *'Unicron' (voiced by David Warner): Universal Dominator and Chaos Bringer whose alternate mode is a planetoid similar to Cybertron, Unicron is a being from another dimension who came with his minions, the Unicronians through a wormhole from Cybertron's destruction. Unicronians Transformers from another dimension that appeared from a wormhole when Cybertron was destroyed in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Their plan is to use the Dark Energon inside Unicron to revive all the dead Decepticons on earth so they'll have an army of the undead for Unicron. *'Galvatron'﻿ (voiced by Frank Welker): Leader of the Unicronians, he bares a striking resemblance to Megatron in many ways. He even transforms into a jet mode similar to Megatron's alt-mode from the first film. Essentially, Galvatron is the "Megatron" of his ''dimension. Dies while fighting Optimus Prime at the films climax. *'Cyclonus''' (voiced by Steven Blum): Second-in-command, Cyclonus is a being whose loyalty to Galvatron is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind. Transforms into a fighter craft similar to that of a Sukhoi Su-47 fighter jet. *'Scourge' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Galvatron's implacable tracker and leader of his own cadre of huntsmen, the Sweeps. Transforms into a hovercraft similar to that of a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. **'Sweeps': Minions of Scourge created by Unicron. Toyline Deluxe Class﻿ * Mirage * Prowl * Kup * Hot Rod * Perceptor * Swoop Voyager Class * Springer * Grimlock * Snarl * Cyclonus * Scourge Leader Class * Optimus Prime * Galvatron * Sludge Supreme Class * Omega Supreme * Unicron Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction Category:Transformers series